


kai

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Klance, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (keith hears a call from his daughter).





	kai

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i was walking my friend’s dog this morning and. i encountered something. very wonderful. and my brain, as always, screamed klance so... here we are, hope you like it 💛
> 
> also, meet kai, a sweetheart and the purest thing there is. hopefully, if my brain cooperates, we’ll see more of her.

“Okay, if we drive fast  _ and _ , hopefully, avoid traffic, we’ll only be late for, ehhh, twenty minutes,” Lance says, looking down at his watch with an anxious crease between his brows.

“Hunk will understand, and so will Shiro,” says Keith. He opens the car and quickly gets into the passenger seat. “It’s Pidge and Adam I’m worried about.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Lance scoffs. “I’m gonna buy them both contacts, I swear it’s the glasses that make them look so...scary.”

“Hah, you’re scared of a twelve-year-old and a grandpa.”

Lance gives him a look. “Okay,  _ first of all _ , Poop Face—“

“Poop Face?”

“—she’s not twelve so I’m definitely  _ not _ afraid of a child—“

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.” Keith sticks in his keys and starts the car.

“— _ and  _ I’ll tell Adam you called him a grandpa!”

Keith pauses for a comeback, something like  _ I’ll call him grandpa in his face _ or  _ I have my own family, he can’t ground me anymore _ , but his words die at the tip of his tongue; he hears a voice, and it’s very familiar.

“—aad!” It’s a call from the distance.

“Is that—” Lance says. He stares at Keith, confused, before looking out and up from the window.

“Daaaad!”

“Yep, that’s her,” Keith says. He stops the car mid-road and quickly gets out of it; hopefully, no one will pull up behind him, not that it would matter.

“What? Keith, wait we’re gonna be—“

“Kai?” Keith shouts. He looks up and squints, the morning sun makes his eyes watery.

Keith sees her, a six-year-old in her yellow floral dress. He sees Allura as well, standing behind Kai and holding her hand, an apologetic expression on her face.

“Dad!” she chimes; her voice is airy and gleeful, a warm and gentle nudge against Keith’s heart.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Don’t forget to bring uncle Adam’s lasagna, okay?” she calls. She sounds so serious and thoughtful, like bringing Adam’s food is of the utmost importance; it causes a warm smile to mold Keith’s face, lights up a gentle ember of joy inside his chest.

“Okay, baby.”

“And, Dad! If you see Lucy the dog give her a treat, okay?”

Keith’s smile widens, he wishes he had the time to run up home and hug her and kiss her tiny little nose. “Okay.”

“Okay,” she says. Keith waits for her to say anything else, but Kai stays quiet. Her curly hair is ruffled from the wind, and it only seems puffier and softer.

“I’m gonna go now, sweetheart,” Keith says. “Don’t make Allura mad, okay?”

“Okay,” says Kai. “Bye, I love you!”

“Love you too,” Keith calls back and moves to get in the car again. 

“Tell Pa I love him too,” Keith hears before closing the door and before he can even turn to look at Lance, Lance is already rolling down the window and shouting back at her daughter.

“I love you too, _ estrellita _ !”

Keith feels his lips tugging up into a smile, and his chest feels soft and content. When Lance sticks his head back inside, Keith sees the familiar softness in his eyes, the sweetest smile toying with the corners of his mouth.

Lance settles back and Keith drives away from their home; the tiny bubble around them is tranquil and bright. He feels a hand cupping the side of his face, a gentle finger lining the edge of his smile. Keith keeps his eyes on the road but turns his face enough to kiss the center of Lance’s palm.

“He called you Pa,” Keith says; he can almost hear the roll of Lance’s eyes. “ Old man.”

“I knew marrying you was a mistake,” Lance says dramatically and Keith sees, from the corner of his eye, how his husband slumps deeper into the seat. “Where’s the love you vowed, huh?!”

“Gave it all to Kai.”

“...corny.”

“Shut up,” Keith huffs and dismissively waves his hand at Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
